When our feelings finally emerged
by AbaraiKuchiki
Summary: Renji and Rukia are practicing one day but what happens when she realizes her feeling for the red-headed man? Lemon. RenjiXRukia. Only Mature audiences. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE! They make me happy.
1. Chapter 1

/_ I have uploaded this document again after my amazing beta reader went over it and corrected it. :D Thank you so much Debby. / _

The sounds of blades crashing echoed through the empty room covered with giant scrolls. The most beautiful calligraphy written on them, depicting the kanji for "strength", "honor" and "loyalty". The quick steps running around the wooden floor and the panting of two fighters were the only things heard around the Kuchiki Manor.

"Bakayaro!"

A deep voice screamed, a red liquid pouring down a blade straight to the ground and a small piece of black clothing pinned with the sword against it. The other shinigami lost control of her own sword as she let it drop carelessly on the ground without putting any fight.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

That had certainly been Renji's voice in pain and anger at his opponent. His whole body plopped to the ground as small drops of sweat mixed with blood fell on the floor. He could not believe Rukia could lose concentration in that way, almost letting herself get killed and in the process she had hurt him.

"Renji!" The sweet voice screamed loudly, startled at the sight of her friend bleeding profusely. Rukia's eyes dilated as she realized what had just happened. She ran towards him and saw the wound on his shoulder. Then she saw her own sword pinned against the wall, the last drop of blood remaining on the blade and letting her almost see her own reflection in it. It had been her fault for letting her thoughts wander around aimlessly.

"I'm sorry Renji, look at what I've done" The noble said, quickly ripping the long sleeve of her black shikakushou and quickly making a tourniquet around his arm to stop the bleeding. Renji groaned in pain as she put more pressure on his arm. Wounds would seldom hurt in a real battle, but this time it was different. He was probably more worried about her than the wound on his arm.

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about you. Why would you not block my attack and instead act in such a weird manner. Are you ok Rukia?" The Red-headed man said sitting on the floor and sighing heavily while looking at her. The young woman limited herself to just avoiding his eyes and sitting next to him, resting her head over his wounded shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts…." Renji uttered but did not push her aside, for some reason he liked being so close to her. And it might as well be the only chance he ever got in his life. It was probably her own way of apologizing for acting so careless. Ever since that day, they had never been as close. How could he be so stupid as to let her go into the Kuchiki clan. She had always been with him and he decided to kill him feelings towards her in order to let her have everything they had wished for when they were just little kids. Money, status, protection and overall the right to be called a "Kuchiki" with none than Kuchiki Byakuya. Renji was becoming overwhelmed once again by the memories of those halcyon days in which they were little kids.

"It was for the best…"

He said softly, to himself and she had not listened to a word he had spoken.

The young woman just kept looking down ashamed and blushing deeply. Her heart was racing just by being next to him. That had been the true reason why she ended up hurting him like this, and now she regretted it. The image was still playing vividly in her mind. As he came running against her, she had lost her train of thought and started to remember the days when they would dream of being part of a family, but those dreams ended up badly as their friends died one by one. The only ones that remained now became true shinigami, fighting to protect their new lives and their new dreams. But this person, the man charging at her with his sword had been like a brother to her. There was absolutely no way she was feeling this way she knew it was completely wrong. It had been at that moment when she imagined herself killing those feelings that haunted her, but in the process she had also wounded Renji with her zanpakutoh. A mere thought had become reality when she attacked him directly without any restraint. And if it hadn't been by Renji's skills, she would have accomplished that wild thought.

" Renji…. Nothing has changed … right?"  
She asked hesitantly, quickly moving her face towards his and staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Changed? What do you mean?"  
Renji said looking at her a little bit confused, their eyes met and she immediately looked the other way. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he could feel her small body trembling against him. Renji grabbed her shoulder with his hand and squeezed it softly, and then he remained silent for awhile.

"Re….Renji…. I don't know how to explain this, but…. but… I really like you" Rukia said quickly and almost mumbling. At that same instant she realized her mistake and quickly stood up, trying to run away from what she had just done, but Renji grabbed her arm while refusing to look at her directly in the eye.

"I cannot let you go this time" He said gathering all the courage he had not showed on the day their lives became so distant. She looked back at him and sat once again on the floor, her knees carefully supporting her tiny body. The way she carried herself up to this point had been of a completely of a noble, not the tomboy he had met in his childhood. It was so easy to realize how both of them had changed.  
"Rukia, I also….like… you" The man said breathing heavily and lifting his head up only to be met by Rukia's face, closer than ever before. He jumped back startled and she chuckled seeing his behavior, so childish and that's what she had always loved and hated about him.

The young woman leaned closer once again and pressed her lips softly against his, feeling his warm breath emanate from his mouth. She had never done something like that; it was such a new feeling that took control over her body. He guided his wounded hand to the back of her head and caressed her black hair softly while prolonging the kiss. Renji was elated with the soft smell of Rukia's hair, her soft skin and the way she was trembling. He wrapped his hand around her tiny hips and brought her a little bit closer to his body, the kiss becoming more passionate and his mind starting to become blurry in the heat of their lips violently caressing each other.

"Renji…" She moaned inside his mouth unable to stop the kiss. Rukia decided to move her hand to keep more balance. Without realizing, she lifted her hand from the floor to Renji's body, only to unexpectedly meet a certain something that protruded from Renji's pants. She quickly gasped and removed her hand, taken by surprise.

"Rukia… wait… It's not what you think… I'm sorry….." He replied embarrassed.

Rukia had never felt, or seen something like that before. Those topics were not allowed to be discussed by a noble like her. She looked away blushing and clasping her hands together, pressed against her chest.

"I think it's better for us to continue with our training and forget about this"  
He said smiling and gently stroking her cheek trying to alleviate the tension built and starting to stand up slowly. But those did not seem to be Rukia's intentions at all. She looked straight at him once again and slowly moved her hand towards his body once again, untying his white belt.

"Rukia… you don't… wanna do that…" Renji's eyes widened looking at the sudden determination in her eyes and the way she was looking at him. He gasped for air before he felt her soft hand reaching inside his hakama. He jerked his head back in pleasure and closed his eyes, enjoying that soft grasp around his erect manhood. Renji bit his lower lip to prevent a moan from coming out and Rukia's expression changed from being confused to completely eager to see that face once again but she did not know what to do. Her hand remained still for a while until Renji opened his eyes confused

"What's wrong?" He dared to ask while looking at her puzzled face

She moved forward and kissed the young man once again, this time she guided her tongue inside his mouth and started violently fighting against his tongue. Her hand clasping tighter around him and starting to pump vigorously, making Renji thrust against her and groan inside her warm mouth.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. His face looks like he's in pain, but his body tells me the opposite." She thought embarrassed and feeling how hard he was getting every second she teased him. She stopped her hand and looked at him once again, his cheeks completely red and he was panting and biting his lower lip.

"Renji…" she moved away his clothes and finally saw Renji's manhood. She ran her fingers over it once again, feeling it throb. She laid down on the floor and took a closer look at it.

"Uhh…. Rukia.. You don't have to do that. It's ok" Renji said moaning as he felt her warm breath. She began by licking the whole length while glancing at him and smirking, their eyes meeting for a second before she continued to gently suck on the soft tip. It was a whole new experience for her, the soft yet stiff texture, the way he tried to hide his groans and the salty juices emanating from the tip were starting to drive her crazy.

"Ah! Rukia!" He moaned while stroking her black hair softly with his right hand and bucking his hips against her mouth, feeling so close to his climax but not knowing what to do. She was starting to suck on the tip even harder and he could no longer control his body. Her warm mouth around his manhood was what he had always dreamed of and now it was not just an illusion.

"I'm coming" was the only thing she heard as his deep voice resonated in the room. He immediately shot that warm seed inside her mouth, filling her up. She was confused, yet proud of what she had made him do, gathering her thoughts back she looked up at him and seductively swallowed the whole thing. Renji breathed heavily and fell back on the floor, closing his eyes and resting from his climax. She licked the tip one last time to clean it up completely as he moan once again.

"I love the face you were making, Renji" Rukia said teasingly while crawling over his body. Her violet-colored eyes meeting his as they both smiled and she pressed her lips against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a continuation of the previous chapter. Please read the first part and continue directly into this one. No background story in provided here so you can't just read this part and expect to know what's going on. LEMON! RenXRuki.I do not own any Bleach character. everything belongs to Tite Kubo**

"That is completely unfair. Now it's my turn to see YOUR face full of pleasure" Renji said smirking deviously.

"Renji…..stop it" Rukia said moaning, immediately feeling Renji rolling over and positioning his body on top of her. Her petite frame completely overshadowed by the red-haired man. She blushed looking away and he began to gently kiss her neck, nibbling on her soft skin and making her moan.

"You really want me to stop this?" Renji replied softly, whispering in her ear, his warm breath driving her crazy and bringing a sudden shiver up her spine. She bit her lower lip trying to stop herself from moaning louder, but it was almost impossible. Little by little, Renji slid his hand under her clothes. Rukia's heart was racing, she looked directly at him, and their eyes meet as he made his way up to her chest. His hand started cupping her small breast and giving it a squeeze.  
Rukia closed her eyes and arched her body against his, not being able to control those feelings that were making her whole body feel so hot. She pressed her legs closed tightly, feeling a discomfort she'd never felt before.

Renji noticed the way in which she had twisted her legs and smirked looking at her once again, gently starting to open the top part of her hakama. Rukia began to breathe faster, scared of what Renji was about to do, but she was not able to stop him. He finally removed her clothes and left her chest exposed. She was wearing a red bra embroidered with the finest black thread. She covered her eyes in shame; avoiding his eyes

"I never thought you wore such sexy lingerie" He said struggling against the urge to take her right there. She looked at him with a flushed face, and pinched his cheeks as hard as she could.

"Stop saying stuff like that!" She continued pulling on his cheeks, but Renji kept smiling through the whole thing. He made her stop and led his hand to her back, trying to unhook her bra but struggling in the process.

"Renji just take it off!" Rukia said annoyed and glaring at him, his hands making violent movements without being able to get rid of that piece of clothing. She pushed him away and slowly unhooked it herself; holding it still and crossing her hands over her breasts, afraid of letting him see her.

"You are not going to let me see them?" The man said holding her hands and pulling them down, taking a look at her breasts. They looked so soft, so tender and gorgeous. Renji pushed her down against the floor one more time and caressed her breasts, making her scream his name as he continued. He leaned forward and started to use his tongue, making small circles around her hard nipples, nibbling on them softly. Her soft scent driving him crazy as he continued playing with her, he moved down to her belly, kissing it softly and untying her belt.

"No, please… don't go there" Rukia pleaded while closing her legs, but it was futile. He used both hands to pull down the last pieces of clothing that covered her. She shivered, feeling the cold air touching her naked body, embarrassed about what was happening. He gently stroked her pink bud and she screamed loudly, unable to describe the feeling.

Renji continued rubbing her slowly at first, making Rukia arch her whole body against him and moan uncontrollably. He started to slide his finger around her, making her feel so good. The crimson-haired man spread her legs open, looking at how wet she was. He couldn't resist it any longer and put his head in between her legs.

"Renji… no…. don't do that…. It's wrong…" He licked her flower, enjoying the warm liquid that was starting to overflow her. Rukia groaned in pleasure as his tongue started to play inside her violently, she felt him starting to use a finger too and her hips bucked against his face on their own. He kindly began to slide his finger inside her core, feeling how tight she was getting.

"I…I…I can't…. hold it anymore" The young woman screamed, gasping for some air and feeling wild shivers traveling all over her body, her hips thrusting violently against Renji. Her walls tightening around his fingers as his ministrations became more intense. Her vision had become blurry and she felt about to reach her climax as Renji's tongue licked her juices.

She fell back onto the floor breathing heavily, her whole body covered in sweat. Renji moved close to her and kissed her softly, caressing her hair. Rukia tasted herself in her lover's mouth while closing her eyes, completely exhausted. He moved away from her after the kiss, leaving a small trait of saliva hanging between their mouths. The man chuckled and hugged her closely, smelling the sweet scent that emanated from her.

"Renji, there's…..something….pressing against me" The raven-haired woman whispered as her hand lowered to Renji's erect manhood, which was pressing against her legs. He bit his lip, nodding as she started to play with it. He stopped her hand for a second and their eyes remained locked for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Rukia … I have to" Renji uttered while pushing her body down to the floor, using his knee to spread her fragile legs. He started to guide his throbbing erection close to her entrance, teasing her with the tip, sliding it across her whole womanhood and pressing harder against her core.

He began to slide himself inside her; slowly at first as she dug her nails on his skin, her toes curling in discomfort. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, making him stop immediately.

"Rukia, are you ok?" He asked worried that he might be hurting her.

"I ….I" Rukia could not stand the idea of what was happening, she had no control over the situation and it was something that bothered her. She pushed Renji back a little bit and smiled apologetically.

"I'm…. sorry if I hurt you!" Renji said almost screaming and just sitting on the floor in shame, but little did he know what was going on in Rukia's head. She saw the gorgeous way in which his manhood was throbbing while still erect. Rukia began kissing the crimson-haired passionately, and moved her body on top of his. He started caressing her nape with his hand, feeling the small drops of sweat that were dropping from her hair down to her naked back. She started to move her tongue violently inside his mouth while panting heavily, making Renji unable to control his urge to have her at that exact moment. The raven-haired moaned as she started to slowly move down, squirming as she felt every inch entering. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her naked body against his and feeling discomfort as the head made its way through her entrance. Renji groaned in pleasure as he entered her warm core, so tight and starting to suck him inside completely. The way Rukia squirmed and how she panted near his ears were making him extremely eager to begin his ministrations.

"Renji!" she screamed while feeling his whole length inside her, throbbing and making her shiver in ecstasy. He began thrusting his hips forward, then pulling and groaning, continuing with the rocking motion a little bit faster.

"Rukia, …. You are… so tight" Renji moaned, increasing his speed and falling back to the floor. In this position, he could see her body in a better way. The way her breasts were bouncing each time he thrust inside her; her heaving chest as she started to run out of breath and gasped for more; the way she spread her legs wider, screaming every time his hard manhood went all the way inside her. Her sweet juices started to overflow, traveling down his manhood and making wild gushing sounds as he thrust faster.

"I'm about to…." The man said while panting heavily, propping himself up with his elbows and grabbing Rukia's ankles while his hips slammed quickly against Rukia's body. The pressure started to build up and he smirked feeling Rukia's wall tightening around him, making it harder for him to last any longer, the pleasure was driving him crazy. The petite woman started moaning uncontrollably while her toes curled on the floor, her body arched back and she screamed loudly as his throbbing manhood became harder inside her. She felt him reaching his climax, shooting his warm seed inside and filling her up completely. At that exact moment she was engulfed in complete ecstasy, her womanhood throbbing as her walls tightened. She gasped for air one more time and fell over Renji's chest, entirely drenched in sweat. Rukia moaned one more time as the red-hair's manhood slid out slowly,she felt his warm seed pouring out of her body. She remained motionless for a few seconds, her body shining with the small sweat drops that covered her.

"I never thought such a shy noble was a beast at this" he said while smirking and looking up to the ceiling, caressing her head softly.

She looked up at him and pinched his cheeks as hard as she could. "That was not what I expected you to say after all this! Baka Renji!"

While she was doing this, they both felt a strong reiatsu and small steps approaching. They went completely quiet but it was too late, the steps had already reached the door. A shadow appeared behind the door and opened it with one swift movement. They two shinigami closed their eyes realizing it could only be one person.

"You two need to stop being so loud or you will get caught" The voice said. As they opened their eyes, they realized it was Yoruichi the one standing in front of them, Rukia quickly searched for clothes to cover her body while Renji could only cover himself with his hand. The cat-woman blushed looking at what Rukia had had the pleasure to enjoy.

"Yoruichi-san!" Rukia said bowing down to the ground and apologizing. "I am so sorry; I have let down the four noble clans and especially the Kuchiki-clan. I am not worthy of.."

"Nothing to worry about, as long as…." Yoruichi stopped and took a step forward while looking at the man that was still on the floor completely embarrassed, she bit her lower lip and started to take off her orange scarf.

"What….what…what?" Rukia shook her head from side to side, nervous and unable to fully comprehend what Yoruichi's intentions were. She picked up her clothes and made a quick escape from the scene.

"I guess is just the two of us, Abarai-kun" The cat-woman said with a grin on her face and removing her gloves before feeling a cold wind that developed behind her. A couple of birds making a shrieking sound and flying away.

"You two better stop" A deep voice was said resonating around the whole room. They immediately recognized it was the captain of the Sixth squad, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"It…it… it is not what you think! Kuchiki Taichou!" Renji pleaded, making eye contact with his superior.

"Scatter Zenbonzakura!"


End file.
